Faded Metal
by Quazox
Summary: Akira is rescued from the destruction of his clan. He remembers nothing of his past life or the disaster. 5 years later he becomes a ninja, and his memories unfolds as he learns his true identity and the horrible secret of that faithful day.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1- A New Life Begins**

Five shadows stood at the ruins of an unexplained disaster. All around them laid the debris of a once powerful clan. The air was electrified and smelled of burnt umber. No sounds emanated from the site except for the cackling of a few isolated flames. There the men looked upon it with awestruck faces and tried to fathom how something like this could've happened.

One shadow spoke, "Could this have been the work of Akatsuki?"

Another spoke, "It couldn't be, Akatsuki has been lying low lately, and even if they surfaced, they would not do something like this, besides, their only motive for attack is to acquire a tailed demon beast."

A third shadow spoke, "Actually, there is rumor that there is a bijū sealed in a temple somewhere around here…"

A fourth member of the group pondered the thought, "So it could've been Akatsuki."

Silence fell across the group.

The leader of the group finally responded, "We don't know for sure right now. Without any solid evidence, we shouldn't just jumped to conclusions. Let's fan out, search the area for anything that may be a clue. If you find anything suspicious, radio in."

"Shouldn't we search for survivors?" asked one shadow.

"Look around you, nothing could've survived this. Don't waste your time."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, everyone split up." With that, the five ANBU black ops disappeared into opposite directions.

The leader of the ANBU went directly towards the clan's temple. _If they were after the bijū, there may be some clues there. _He ran through the endless piles of debris. Everything looked slightly charred as if they were hit by lightning. _What force in the world could have caused this devastating attack?_ As he went closer and closer towards the temple, the debris got darker and darker, until he ended up in a ring of charcoal. Everything flammable was burnt to a crisp leaving everything buried in a layer of ash. There was a crater in the ring of debris lined with burnt ground and what looked like glass. He knelt down to touch it and it was a smooth, cold, and clear substance. He spoke into his headphone, "I have found charred ground and what seems to be glass. I'm heading further into the debris to the temple." He ended his transmission and disappeared out of the crater.

As the leader headed away from the site the ground and debris became less charred. He stopped at one point to observe his surroundings and to locate the temple. _It should be around here somewhere. I came here from the east, so it should be south from here._ He turned to face south as saw a strange light that glowed a dim blue in the dark sky. He cautiously walked towards it, being guided only by his curiosity. Then the glowing started to fade away into nothingness. He slowly took his sword out of its sheath on his back. He ran swiftly towards the probable location of the glowing. His blind pursuit was stopped by the ruins of a fallen stone chapel. _At least I found the temple…_ He sent a short transmission, "I have found the temple. Preceding to search." He walked up the cold stone steps.

The temple was a stone building that was half collapsed from earlier that day. It had very little ornamentation along the main hallway. At the end of the corridor, there was the main alter that probably contained scrolls, countless artifacts, and a possible empty spot where a container once lay.

As the leader cautiously walked towards the alter, he noticed that the stone archway had been a damaged and collapsed. He walked closer to it and saw something startling. He saw a bloody hand sticking out of the debris. He knew that the probability of survival for this person was close to zero, but a strange feeling welled up within him telling him to take the body out of the debris. He lifted a large fragment of the arc and set it aside, revealing a bubble within the debris and the body of the victim. It seemed to be the body of an eight-year boy that was virtually unscathed from the collapse of the arc. _Unbelievable! Most of the debris landed around the boy. Only his arm was buried under the debris._ Then he noticed something even more startling. The chest of the dead body was rising and falling, illustrating respiratory activity. _Impossible! He's alive!_

He fumbled for his microphone and spoke into it in a rushed and excited manner, "Everyone, hurry to the to the temple as quickly as possible."

One operative replied, "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I found a survivor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took several minutes for the rest of the ANBU to regroup at the temple. By the time they all assembled, the leader had gotten impatient.

"Finally you got here, we need to give this boy medical treatment." He pointed to one person in the group. "You're a medical ninja, right?"

He replied, "Yes, where is this boy?"

The leader led him to the boy. He had relocated him to a safer location on a bed in another room. The medical ninja looked at the body. His arm was elevated on top of some blank scrolls, his hand covered with blood. One side of his head had a stream of blood, as if he was hit by a large rock.

"Well, at first glance, he's unconscious."

"This is not the time for humor."

"Okay, well, his right arm is crushed and his bone is probably shattered. He has a deep laceration in his right hand that cuts through to the other side. He is suffering with what may be a major concussion."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"All I can do without proper medical equipment is stop the bleeding and possibly heal his hand. We really need to get him into the hospital."

"Okay, lets send him to the hospital in this village."

"I'm afraid they don't have the right equipment or medical specialist. We need to take him back to the Konoha Hospital."

The other three ANBU black ops returned after investigating the area.

"We investigated the crater you told us about, and we have concluded that it may be a spiraling ball of thunder. As for the bijū, there is no sign of it in the alter or anywhere else in the temple."

"So, there the rumors were wrong, there is no bijū here."

"Yes, but we did find this scroll." One of the scouts handed the leader the scroll. He read through it.

"Where did you find this?"

"We found this left open on a table in the back of the alter."

The leader looked at it again. On the scroll showed a circle with a six-pointed star in the middle. Beneath it were instructions for the complete sealing of chakra.

"We also found this sword next to that scroll."

The sword was a flawless katana with elaborate designs on its hilt. Along the blade were dark inscriptions. The tip of the sword was covered with dark blood.

"What could this mean?" asked someone from the group.

"I do not know."

The medical ninja looked to them, "You know, if we were to revive this boy, he may be able to tell us exactly what happened, but, he's…uh… kinda dying right now. We might want to go right now."

"Right," said the leader "Let's go."

They took the boy and headed out into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later at the Konoha Hospital:

The ANBU squad leader sat in the waiting room. He thought about the scroll and the sword, trying to find connections with between them. _The scroll mentions a seal made of blood, but what chakra was being sealed?_ He continued to try to solve the mystery of the downfall of one of the Steel Country's most powerful clan.

He pondered the mystery win a nurse appeared at the doorway. She was panting as if she were in a hurry. She spoke in a hurried tone, "Mr. Shinohara, he's waking up."

The leader of the ANBU squad got up and hurriedly jogged out of the waiting room and towards the hospital room occupied by the boy. He entered the room and saw the boy lying on the reclined bed. His right arm was in a plaster cast elevated a few inches off the ground and his hand was covered with bandages. The left side of his head was also covered with bandages. Numerous tubes were attached to his body for numerous tests and treatments. A nurse was monitoring the computer screens and his readings. His heart rate started beeping normally again.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing pitch-black irises that seemed to emit a dim blue glow. His vision was blurry. Through the haze, a figure started to coming into focus. He slowly started to lift his back out of his bed. A pair of hands gently stopped him, telling him to lie back down.

The ANBU leader turned to the nurse. "Let me talk to him alone."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

The boy looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Konoha Hospital."

"Ko-no-ha Hospital?" He spoke in slowly in a soft voice.

"Yes, you got pretty beat up, but don't worry. We fixed you up."

He turned to look at his encased arm. "What happened?"

"The stone archway to the alter of your clan's temple fell down on you."

"Stone archway? Alter? Temple?"

"You don't remember do you?"

The boy slowly shook his head.

"Do you remember an accident in your home village?"

He shook his head again.

The ANBU leader shook his head in disbelief. _That bump in his head must have given him amnesia. _"Well, can you tell me where you came from?"

The boy thought for a second. "I don't remember anything."

"Not even your own name?"

He shook his head. "Do you know my name?"

"No, but I'll go find out. Now you need get some rest so your body can heal."

"Thanks…"The boy fell sound asleep.

The ANBU leader left the room quietly. He sighed in disbelief. _He doesn't even remember his own name._ He left the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sixth Hokage sat at his desk going through the incoming missions. _Sigh, this sure is boring…_He looked out of the window. _I kinda miss being a full-fledged ninja. Oh well, this is what I signed up for._ He heard a knock on the door. He sighed. _Probably more paper work._ "Come in."

The door opened and the ANBU leader walked in.

The Sixth Hokage was surprised. "Oh, Takumi, I expected someone else was knocking on the door. So the boy from the Steel Country woke up, right?"

"Yes, but it turns out the injury in his head caused him to suffer from traumatic amnesia. The medics say he may never get his memory back."

"Well, that's no good at all. So, what do you plan to do? He has no home, no family. He _is_ the last survivor of his clan. _The _Tsubasa Clan, one of the most illustrious clans of the Village Hidden in the Waves. Besides, he has a kekkai genkai."

"What?"

"Kekkai genkai, bloodline limit, you of all people should know that."

"No, I mean, he has one?"

"Yes, look at this." The Hokage gave him a sheet of paper. "This is a scan of his right arm."

The ANBU leader looked at the paper. The scan showed an x-ray of his right arm. His arm was shattered into what looked like 16 pieces. Clearly shown in the x-ray were what looked like branches of electrical currents.

"This can't be!"

"That x-ray also baffled the medics. They thought that the machine was broke, but, in reality, it was working fine." He took out another sheet of paper. "This is an electromagnetic scan of his entire body. Where there is a electromagnetic field, the scan will show a blue spot."

He looked at the sheet, and saw a perfect scan of the chakra system.

"Th-this is not what I think it is!"

"Yes, it's Raiketsueki, Thunder Blood. A rare kekkai genkai even in the Country of Steel."

The ANBU leader was speechless.

"Shocked, aren't you. Looks like you found real treasure there. So, now what do you plan to do. You can't leave him on his own. He's an amnesiac. He needs guidance."

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy for the job." He started to walk out.

"Think of it as another chance, especially after what happened to your own son."

The ANBU leader stopped.

"So, what do you plan to do Mr. Shinohara?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy slowly awoke from his slumber.

"I see you have woken up."

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sitting next to him was the ANBU leader.

"Do you remember your name yet?"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I know your name."

He spoke in a feeble voice, "What is it?"

"It's Akira Shinohara."

* * *

Now the real story starts... 


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

Disclaimer: Naruto is nor mine

* * *

**Chapter 2- Graduation**

Five years later:

A cloaked figure sat on the roof of an apartment staring out into the distance. The wind blew by towards the village. He sighed and phased out of view.

Konoha Ninja Academy:

The halls were buzzing with the excitement and for some, the dread, of the final exams. These exams would decide whether or not they would become ninjas, or would have to stay back for another year.

Akira walked through the sea of strange faces. Nearby people were whispering about him, some girls even giggled. He came into the academy later than he should have, but after a year, he was already the top student in the top class. Even though this fact was true, he was still one of the ones who dreaded these exams. In the back of his mind he saw flashes of violence and of things he couldn't understand. He had always loathed fighting and was sort of a pacifist, despite his father's training. _Sigh, I not even sure I want to be a ninja…_ He continued to walk through the crowded hallway.

Akira walked into the main room of the exams where the written section was to take place. His medium height would allow him to blend in, but people still stared at him. He always wore his black cloak that went down to his waist. He wore khaki shorts and regular sandals that most other ninja wore. His hair had mild spikes in the back with dangling bangs that flow down his cheeks. What really drew people's attention were his pitch black eyes that seemed to glow of a dim blue. Under his cloak, though no one could see, was a bandaged right arm that was always covered.

He sat there with his head propped up on his arms waiting for the exams to start. All around him, he could still hear them whispering, though he just ignored them. He went over and over in his head, _just get it over with, just get it over with…_to calm his nerves. He was truly regretting this.

After the written portion there is always the techniques and skills portion where they test your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and weapon skills. If the written portion didn't get you, this will. They tested your transforming skills, accuracy with throwing shurikens, and shadow replication skills.

Akira, after finishing the written portion went towards the next part. There, the test examiners served as the judges for this part. The looked to make sure you did everything correctly.

After he finished his little performance, one of the test examiners spoke, "Well you flew through this section with flying colors."

Akira just nodded uninterestingly.

"You know, I've heard that you have that little technique of yours. Could you show it to us?"

Akira frowned. It seemed that everyone in the village knew about his kekkai genkai. He always thought it wasn't a big deal, but everyone was so fascinated with it. "Fine, I'll show you." He took out a kunai from his pocket. He focused on the metal and the kunai morphed and liquefied. The metal took shape into the form of a perfectly detailed rose.

The test examiners were amazed. "Amazing! You have real talent there. You should be a fine ninja. Well you'll know if you passed later today, but you shouldn't worry about it. You may go."

Akira left the academy and went on a long walk through the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira sat on the roof of an apartment building staring off into the distance, his cloaking swaying to the wind. His mind became lost in thought. His concentration broke when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Shinohara."

The approaching figure replied, "Don't call me that, Akira. Call me Dad."

Akira continued to stare off into the distance. "Whatever…"

His dad sat besides him. "This is still your favorite spot, I see."

Akira just nodded.

His dad sighed. "Sure is peaceful…"

Akira continued to stare off into the distance.

"So, I see you passed your exams."

"It wasn't that hard."

His dad chuckled, "Well some would say otherwise."

There was silence.

"Well aren't you going to the graduation ceremony?"

"I don't see the point of going."

"Well you'll get a headband like me. You always said you wanted one."

"Yeah, like three years ago."

His dad sighed. "Getting those visions again aren't you. You shouldn't let them run your life. You have a real gift you know."

Akira got up. "Why does everyone say that!" he yelled, "These are powers are nothing but a curse."

"That's what your visions are telling you, aren't they. It all depends on how you use them. Besides, some people kill for that kind of power."

Akira started to leave.

"Are you going to the graduation ceremony?"

Akira looked back. "Fine, if it'll stop you from badgering me." He disappeared out of sight.

"You'll do good." His dad said, "I'm sure of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira stood with the other graduates, waiting to get his headband and to become a full-fledged ninja.

* * *

Next Chapter: Akira is asigned to a 3-man team.


End file.
